1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder assembly, and more particularly, to a holder assembly for holding the dual-monitor displaying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of displaying devices is utilized to show image and information at public place, such as the office, the exhibition site and the department store. A conventionally independent holder is disposed on each displaying device for stably holding the displaying device. The conventional holder has drawbacks of huge volume and inconvenient assembly/disassembly. Further, a specific holder is developed to dispose on a dual-monitor displaying device. However, the holder for supporting the dual-monitor displaying device has drawbacks of huge volume and difficult adjustment of a relative angle of monitors.